A Typical Love Story
by StrFallenAngl63
Summary: This story takes place during Abby and Luka’s wedding. What would have happened if Neela had broken up with Gates when he first showed up at her door and went to the wedding alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Love Story

**Author:** StrFallenAngl23 (Leela)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from ER, and the lyrics for Love Story do not belong to me.

**Summary:** This story takes place during Abby and Luka's wedding. What would have happened if Neela had broken up with Gates when he first showed up at her down and went to the wedding alone?

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 1**

Neela was finishing getting ready when she realized that she almost forgot the most important thing that was meant for tonight. Grabbing the small box and putting it in her purse for later. Looking at the clock she walked to the couch and grabbed her coat.

It was almost six and Neela knew she needed to get going if she was going to do any of this tonight. Just as she was about to leave she heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be she walked over and slowly opened the door. She would have never expected to see Tony Gates standing on the other side.

"Hey Neela, you look great."

She gave him a small smile while trying to keep from showing the surprise on her face.

"Thank you Tony but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I know things have been kind of crazy these last few weeks, but I thought we'd go to this little shindig together." He said nonchalantly.

Neela didn't know what to do. She stood frozen to the spot thinking about what to do. She knew things with Tony couldn't keep going on like this. And knowing that Ray would be at the dinner tonight she didn't need any problems. Finally deciding what to do she gave Tony a gentle smile and invited him inside.

"Why don't you take a seat Tony? I need to talk to you about something important." Neela said softly.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked at Neela. He knew their was something wrong just by the sound of her voice. He started to wonder what was so important that it couldn't wait until later. He walked over to the living room and lowered himself on to the couch and waited for Neela to start.

"Tony I know this isn't the right time for this, but I just can't keep doing this to you. I need you to understand that I never meant for this to go on for so long. As it was, I didn't even know it would go so far! But I need to just be honest with you now." Neela rambled.

"What are you talking about? Tony asked cutting her off.

"It's over Tony, I don't love you. I never did. I'm really sorry about all of this." Neela said softly all the while looking at her hands.

"What do you mean it's over? Neela listen I'm sorry that I haven't really been around much. Things have just been a little crazy with Sara. I'm still getting adjusted to everything, you know that." Tony argued.

"Tony didn't you hear me? I just told you that I don't love you." Neela repeated. "I'm sorry but I think you need to go ok. I hope we can be mature about all of this and still work together." Neela said shifting back and forth lightly.

Tony looked closely at Neela's face as she made her way to the door and opened it. Tony started to head toward the door when he stopped in front of her.

"It's Barnett, Isn't it?" Tony mumbled annoyingly.

"Yes Tony, it is. I love him. I always have and I just can't let anymore time pass between us. I hope you understand." She said giving him a small smile.

Tony just nodded his head as he left her apartment.

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the First chapter to my story "Love Story". This is the first time I've ever written fan fiction and I hope to get lots of feedback from you guys! This isn't going to be a long story but I hope that you'll all enjoy it.

Toddles Everyone!

Leela


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note

* * *

I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm really sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter yet and I know it has been a while. I'm really sorry about that and I didn't mean for it to take so long. I'm almost done with Chapter 2 and I will tell you right now that it will be up definitely by Friday night! I also wanted to thank everyone who gave me feedback and let them know that I really hope to hear more from everyone with the next chapter coming soon.

Thanks Everyone!

Leela


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Love Story

**Author:** StrFallenAngl23 (Leela)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from ER, and the lyrics for Love Story do not belong to me.

**Summary:** This story takes place during Abby and Luka's wedding. What would have happened if Neela had broken up with Gates when he first showed up at her down and went to the wedding alone?

* * *

Chapter 2

Ray couldn't believe that Abby and Luka we going to get married. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Shaking his head he headed to the bar and ordered himself a beer. As he waited for his drink he turned around and watched the chaos unfolding. A smile slowly appeared on his face as he noticed Morris trying to calm Hope down. If Morris knew what was good for him, he'd make sure not to screw anything up with Hope. She was the best thing to happen to him. Regardless if she wasn't the brightest when it came to men, Ray thought. Ray turned slightly to grab his drink off the bar when he notices something from the corner of his eye. Turning fully in that direction, his breath seemed to leave him when he saw her standing at the entrance. Slowly he looked at her from head to toe. Taking her in completely, he didn't know if he should approach her of not. All he knew was that she was the most beautiful girl in the room.

Neela walked into the room immediately looking for Ray. She wanted to find him right away and tell him everything that had just happened between her and Tony. Neela was done with the waiting. She figured she had wasted enough time already and if she didn't act now she could lose her last chance with Ray. As Neela was looking around the room for him she could feel someone's eyes on her. It was then Neela looked at the bar and into the eyes of the only person that made her feel complete. She gave him a little smile as she walked over to him and sat down next to him at the bar.

"Hey, you look beautiful." He said softly.

"Thanks. I have to say you clean up quite nice yourself." She said grinning.

Ray looked at her face closely and didn't know why she was grinning at him like that. It was almost like she knew something he didn't and it was starting to bother him.

"What is there something on my face?" He asked rubbing a hand down the side of his face.

"Actually yeah there is, right at the corner of your mouth." She said

Ray brought his hand to his mouth rubbing at it.

"Did I get it?" He asked.

"No. Here let me help you." Neela said with a slight sparkle to her eye. She slowly leaned over putting her hand on his cheek, and lightly pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. Then she pressed kisses softly against his lips till her full lips were fully against his.

Ray felt like he couldn't breathe. He was in such a state of shock that it took him a few seconds to realize that Neela was kissing him. Ray not being one to let the moment pass him, he quickly grabbed her around the waist pulling her off her chair to stand between his legs. He then kissed her with all the passion and love in him till he finally needed to pull away to take a breath.

She had finally acted with her heart and true feelings for once and couldn't feel any happier then now. Neela thought as she looked at him through half closed eyes.

"What was that for?" Ray asked still some what shocked that him and Neela had just kissed. And not just anywhere at that, but in front of all the people they worked with.

"I'm done waiting Ray. I've waited so long and I just felt it was time to act instead of trying to do the right thing and wait. I mean don't get me wrong me and Tony are over I ended things with him tonight before I left. I just want to be happy and the only time I'm ever truly happy is when I'm with you." She said.

Ray smiled at her and said "I'm glad because to be honest I didn't know just how much longer I could sit here and wait. It killed me seeing you with Tony."

Neela gave Ray one of her biggest smiles and leaned towards him again and said "Well the only time you'll have to see me with him is at work discussing a patient, other then that I'm all yours."


End file.
